ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultrasun2000's TMNT: Season 3
The third season of Ultrasun2000's TMNT. This season is slightly darker the previous ones. It follows up on the previous seasons cliffhanger ending, with most of the main cast leaving New York, and Leonardo and Splinter presumed dead. Now it's up to Raphael, Venus, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones to recover and prepare to take back the city, while an alien princess moves in. Characters Main Cast Nolan North as Hamato Raphael Tara Strong as Hamato Venus Sam Rigal as Hamato Donatello Wayne Grayson as Hamato Michelangelo Veronica Taylor as April O'Neil Marc Tomphson as Casey Jones Lisa Ortiz as Jhanna Supporting Cast Michael Sinterniklaas as Hamato Leonardo Hoon Lee as Hamato Splinter Peter Lurie as Leatherhead Jason Griffith as Miyamoto Usagi David Zen Masley as Zog Asley Johnson as Renet Oliver Wyman as Lord Simultaneous Antagonists Scottie Rae as Krang/Oroku Saki/Shredder (Voiced as Utrom by Pat Fraley) Zhang Ziyi as Oroku Karai Grag Carrey as Hunter Mason/Hun Barry Gordon as Anton Zeck/Bebop Cam Clarke as Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady Christian Lanz as Xever Montes/Tokka Clancy Brown as Chris Bradford/Rahzar Scott Williams as Baxter Stockman David Zen Masley as John Bishop Jeffery Combs as Victor Falco/Rat King Magan Hollingshead as Moriah Graham McTavish as Savanti Romero Sam Regal as Eric Sacks Episodes Aftermath The turtles, April, and Casey retreat to Northampton to heal and are joined by Venus. Not-So-Lumpy Space Princess The turtles meet Jhanna and set out to take down Moria. A Battle Fit For A Rat King Mikey and Casey meet Rat King, who turns out to be the crook who adopted Metalhead. Mutant Vampire Leech vs Mutant Ninja Turtles After a leech drains the mutagen out of Raphael, the turtles must defeat the result - Bloodsucker! Getting Down To Nature Mikey has some hard times on a camping trip. All Your Base Are Belong To Us The Turltes attempt to learn the secret of MLG gaming. It's On The Turtles prepare for their return to New York. Return To New York The Turltes return to New York and discover Leonardo and Splinter are alive and living in a new lair with Leatherhead, just as Baxter Stockamns replacement Eric Sacks sends his new Karai Legions after them. Leo's Night Off Leonardo finds trouble when he tries to go topside for a James Bond movie marathon. Romance In Bloom Donnie, Jhanna, Mikey, and Angel go on a double date, with Venus as the third wheel. Fall Of The Foot Clan: Part 1 The Turtles infiltrate Shredder's fortress. Fall Of The Foot Clan: Part 2 The turtles learn Shredder plans to use Stonehenge as a portal to send Earth into Dimension X. Fall Of The Foot Clan: Part 3 The Turtles stage their final battle with Shredder to save the world. Other Stuff The theme son is from previous season, which causes problems. Venus is nowhere in it, and Leo and Splinter are featured prominently. Music is composed by Brian Taylor. Airs on YouTube channel Ultrasun2000. = = Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series